Alone, Abandoned, Replaced
by sonicshadowbro
Summary: After a fight with Kaoru, Hikaru discovers how his brother truly felt since he always hung out with Haruhi: alone, abandoned, and replaced. Rated T because I'm always safe. Brotherly fluff. Mention of HikaruxHaruhi, but that's all.


**Hi! I'm back! I decided to do another one-shot, mainly cause I was bored. Anyways, this is pure brotherly fluff.**

 **Also, I want to thank ChocolateCakeandSexyCola and Mina-Abe-Lovelys for favoriting my other one-shot! That really means a lot!**

 **A lot of thanks goes especially to ChocolateCakeandSexyCola because he also reviewed!**

 **Also, thanks to to guest that reviewed as well! I really, really appreciate it! (I think your a guest, cause it didn't have a link. If your not, message me!)**

 **Do not be afraid to review, my readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of OHSHC. If I did, I would be rich and all of the fanfics would get honored and possibly an episode. So as you can tell, I don't own it.**

 **Anyway, here's the story. All of it is in Hikaru's POV:**

 **-0_o—**

I knocked on the door to our room. "Kaoru? Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No! Why don't you just go back and hang out with Haruhi again?" Kaoru said through the door. I sighed, when he got mad at me, he was mad. I let myself slide into a sitting position against the door. How could I not notice that I was hurting him earlier? I remembered why we got into this argument…

 _~Flashback~_

" _Hey Hikaru, wanna come?" I looked up to find Haruhi smiling at me._

" _Where to?"_

 _She frowned. "I just said, I'm heading to the market."_

" _Oh, sure, I'll come."_ _I smiled up at her and_ _stood up from my sitting position on the couch._

" _Great!"_

" _Lets go!"_

 _-the next day-_

" _Hey, Hika?"_

" _Yes, Kaoru?"_

" _How come you keep hanging out with Haruhi? I mean, everywhere we go, Haruhi is tagging along, and if she's not there, you're talking about her…"_

" _You're the one who said we need to be more independent…"_

" _That doesn't mean we need to abandon each other! You never even hang out with me anymore!" He had tears in his eyes._

" _I'm not abandoning you, and we are hanging out!"_

" _Yes you are! You don't even care about me anymore!"_

" _How can you say that?! You know I care about you, more than anything?"_

" _Then how come Haruhi is replacing me?" I couldn't answer him on that one. I didn't even realize how I was hanging out with him less and less, and when he asked I'd usually decline._

" _Kaoru, you shouldn't be mad! I'm just becoming more independent!"_

" _I didn't know 'becoming independent' meant abandoning me, leaving me alone in our room even though you know that I hate being alone, just so you can hang out with Haruhi instead." At that, he went up into our room and locked the door, leaving me down in the living room, letting his words sink in._

 _~flashback ends~_

Why didn't he let me know earlier that he was hurting? I would give up everything if that meant protecting him! I let the tears that had welled up in my eyes fall, knowing it was my fault he was hurting. All I felt was guilt. I promised him I was always be there for him, then I went and abandoned him, the person who was the only one I cared for my whole life, for someone I had met only months ago! All during that, he had tried to stay by my side, and I pushed him away.

Suddenly, I heard sobbing come from the other side of the door. Frantic, I ran to the bathroom, grabbed a few bobby pins, and then ran back and somehow picked the lock on our door. I ran into the room and found Kaoru sitting on our bed, clutching his legs to his chest and his head in his legs. He didn't even notice I was there until I went up to him and hugged him. My poor, poor twin brother….

"H-Hikaru?"

"I'm such an idiot! This whole time, I thought you were ok with me hanging out with Haruhi, but in real life, you were in so much pain! I'm sorry!"

"Y-you c-came for me…"

"Did you really think I would let you come up here all alone and not try to get into the room?"

"Oh yeah, how did you get in?"

"…I picked the lock."

"Really?"

"Yeah." My younger twin looked up at me, his tear streaked face holding a small smile on it.

"I wish I could have seen."

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"I promise you, I'll never leave your side, never again will I abandon you!" I hung my head in shame.

"Good. I don't know if I could take it." My brother said it so seriously that I looked up with so much surprise that I was embarrassed to find a teasing smile on his face.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you too." We both laid down, hoping that we could sleep. After a few minutes, I could hear my brother breathing more deeply, signaling that he was asleep. I turned over so I could face him. 'You'll never be alone Kaoru. I'll make sure of that.'

 **-0_o—**

 **A/N: So, was it good? Let me know what you think! My email (if you don't want to do a public review or you just wanna contact me) is mattishida67 . Also, plz take the time to do my poll on my page! So, yeah, hope you enjoyed, R &R! If you have any ideas, let me know! I'd love to hear from you! 8D *ducks from rotten vegetables* Again with the veggies? Anyways, bye! (^-^)/**

 **-sonicshadowbro**


End file.
